Transformers Armada Mountain
by SuperSayin2Gohan
Summary: The Autobots Locate a new Minicon but will they be the first to get it. Again I don't own Transformers Armada, I only own Leia. PLease R&R!


Hi Rad here, you know all of us kids, Minicons, and Autobots. But we just got 2 new members to the team. Leia and Hot Rod, we met them in New York when we picked up Hot Rod's Minicon signal. And let me tell ya was it an adventure. Leia showed some real guts when she stood up to Megatron even when he had her caught. And she even fought the Decepticons' Minicons, it's a good thing she's on our side.

We were all at the Base trying to figure out where Leia should stay. None of us could keep her at our houses. We even asked Billy and Fred if she could stay at either of their houses. Wouldn't work. "Hey I'm sure I can find an abandoned place somewhere." Leia said "Wait why don't you stay here. At least while you're still looking for a place to live." Offered Hot Shot with a glance at the others "I don't see why not." Said Smokescreen "Seems like an alright plan to me. What do you think Optimus?" said Red Alert "It seems fine to me. We can't very well have one of our friends sleeping on the street." said Optimus "Thanks Optimus I promise to help out around here any way I can." Said Leia 

Suddenly the Minicon Signal went off. And they all headed to the Control Room to see where it was coming from. "It seems to be coming from somewhere in the mountains." Said Red Alert "Well lets get going!" Exclaimed Hot Shot "Hang on Hot Shot we don't have definite location of this Minicon." said Smokescreen "We do now, it seems to becoming from somewhere in this area." said Red Alert "Alright lets move out." ordered Optimus The all went into the Warp Room. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis all stepped on these glowing panels and were transformed into their Autobot suits. "Wow cool outfits." "Here just step on the panel and you'll have one too." said Alexis So she stepped on the panel and a bright circle of light made its way upwards on her body. Changing her clothes to the ones the other kids were wearing. She then looked down at her self, "Wow how neat." Rad, Carlos, and Alexis hopped into Prime while the Minicons got into his trailer. Leia however hopped into Hot Shot because there was no room in Optimus' cab. "Coordinates are logged in Optimus." Said Red Alert as an image of their destination appeared in front of them. "Launch." said Optimus as he was pulled into the image "Right behind ya." Said Hot Shot who was followed by Red Alert and Smokescreen.

Meanwhile back at the Decepticons' base Megatron was going over the previous battle in his mind. Remembering how he almost had the Minicon if not for that annoying human child. Flashback: "What do you think you are doing!" "I told you you're not getting Hot Rod not in this lifetime or any other!" End of Flashback "Megatron sir?" "What is it Demolisher!?" "We have just detected a new signal from a Minicon." "Then lets hurry up and get going before those annoying Autobots beat us to it." ordered Megatron 

Back on Earth the Autobots had just got to their destination. Leia got out of Hot Shot and began walking around holding her head. "Uh, will somebody please make the world stop spinning?" Everybody else started laughing, "Don't worry Leia you'll get use to it like the rest of us did." said Carlos "I hope so." "Alright team lets split up and find that Minicon." Said Optimus "Alexis you and Grindor will go with Red Alert. Rad you and High Wire will go with me. Carlos you and Sureshock will go with Smokescreen. And Leia you and Hot Rod will go with Hot Shot." "Right!" "Alright lets move out." They all then went in separate directions. Hot Shot and Leia were riding around on the trails of the mountain looking to see if they were close to the Minicon signal. "Man we've been riding around for an hour and nothing has come up. I wish something would happen." complained Hot Shot suddenly a laser beam was shot right in front of them. "You do realize that this is all your fault for saying that." said Leia "Well, well what have we got here. A lone Autobot. Who just so happens to be out classed." said someone "Uh man its Cyclonus!" said Hot Shot "That's right and I'm going to be the last thing you ever see." "Man doesn't this guy know when to shut up?" asked Leia "Nope. Hang on I'm going for high speeds." Said Hot Shot as he went speeding right past Cyclonus. "Transform! Get back here!" Uhh Hot Shot wouldn't it be a good idea to call for some back up?" asked Leia "Nah I can handle him alone." "Whatever you say." _"I would still feel better if we had some back up." _said Hot Rod 

Meanwhile Smokescreen and Carlos had just found the exact location of where the Minicon was. "All right we found it!" exclaimed Carlos "We better contact the others and let them know we found it." Said Smokescreen he then contacted Red Alert and Optimus and gave them the coordinates of their position. But when Smokescreen contacted Hot Shot he found out that he was being chased by the Decepticons. "Hot Shot give me your coordinates so that I can come help." "No need to I am almost at your position I should be within your sight right…about…NOW!" Said Hot Shot as he landed right in front of Smokescreen Leia the hopped out along with Hot Rod and ran over to where Carlos was standing. Then Cyclonus came over to them "Transform!" Yelled Hot Shot "Transform! Hand over that Minicon Autobots!" ordered Cyclonus "No way!" Said Hot Shot as he and Smokescreen started firing shots at Cyclonus. "Hey watch where you're aiming!" Suddenly some blasts came out of nowhere "Oh boy Houston we have a problem." Said Leia looking at the spot from where the shots came from and saw Megatron, Starscream, and Demolisher. "Oh great. Where are Optimus and Red Alert when you need them." "Oh they're just taking a little detour that we made." bragged Demolisher "Enough of this chatter hand over the Minicon and we might let you live." said Megatron "Like we'd give the Minicon to you Megatron!" Said Hot Shot as he began firing shots at the Decepticons "Carlos! You and Leia go and dig up that Minicon." said Smokescreen as he began to help out Hot Shot "Come on dude lets get going." said Carlos "Right!" Said Leia as they headed towards where the Minicons said the other Minicon was. "Demolisher follow those kids." Ordered Megatron "Yes Sir." and he transformed and started following the kids "Hey where do you think you're going?!" asked Hot Shot as he started to follow them "Oh I don't think you'll be going any where." said Megatron as he fired some shots at Hot Shot Leia and Carlos were in the same exact position. They had just found the Minicon and were now making a break for it trying to get away from and Demolisher "Get back here you little brats!" Yelled Demolisher "Man doesn't this guy ever quit?!" Asked Leia "Nope never does and never will. Not till he gets his hands on this Minicon." replied Carlos They suddenly hit a dead end and had nowhere left to go. "Transform! You have no where else to go kiddies." laughed Demolisher "Oh man, this isn't good." "You can say that again!" "Now hand over that Minicon and I might just leave you be." said Demolisher as he was walking towards them Carlos, Sureshock, Leia, and Hot Rod were all pressed against the mountain wall, when a laser shot hits Demolisher square in the face. "Ohh that's gonna leave a mark." "Don't take another step Demolisher." said a voice Carlos and Leia looked up and saw it was Red Alert "Alright Red Alert!" Cheered Carlos and Leia "Hey, you think you can take me on?!" asked Demolisher "Yeah but I don't have to do it alone." replied Red Alert "What do you mean?" "Look behind you, ya moron." said Leia "Demolisher looked behind him and saw all the other Autobots "What happened to Megatron?" "Let's just say he's going to have very nasty headache tomorrow." said Rad "Uhh I'm leaving." he said as he teleported back to the Decepticons' base "You guys alright?" asked Alexis as she and Rad were running towards them along with Grindor and High Wire. "Yeah we're fine and so is the Minicon." said Carlos "That's good." said Rad 

They then went back to the base to try to activate the Minicon. An image of the Minicon appeared above the panel then disappeared. "Looks like we have another Minicon that won't activate without its fellow Minicons." said Optimus 

So that ended my first adventure with the Autobots. So now we just have to find the other Minicons that combine with this one, before the Decepticons do. And I have a feeling we will. 


End file.
